In the Light of Luna and Fireflies
by crazygunbladergirl
Summary: He couldn't sleep. All he could think of was that last conversation he had with her, when she was crying and telling him she had lied. If only he could see her beautiful smile once more. He walked out into the woods, and there she was. ElixNin, oneshot.


_This is basically the result of reading too many cheesy romantic stories at once. Now I have this mad urge to write a whole bunch of cheesy romantic stories of my own... Yay cheesy romantic stories that make you go "aww!" and feel all bubbly inside. XD Enjoy! Tell me what you think!_

In the Light of Luna and Fireflies

The full moon shone brightly over the small camp of soldiers. Eliwood, however, was having difficulty falling asleep. He laid down with his hands behind his head, listening to Hector's repetitive snoring. Snoring was not the only reason for Eliwood's insomnia, though. He was thinking about a conversation he had previously had with a certain girl, not three days ago...

_"I have been deceiving you, Lord Eliwood!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

She had been crying, and something in her tone had worried him. She didn't smile very much these days, but her brother Nils seemed fine.

Eliwood rolled over, trying to muffle the sound of his friend's snoring.

_"Please... Please, don't cry, Ninian."_

_"I'm so sorry, Lord Eliwood..."_

If only she would smile that beautiful smile again, just once more.

Finally, he had to get up and walk around; he was too restless. He slowly pushed the tent curtain open and stepped out lightly to avoid waking anyone.

_The moon certainly is beautiful tonight,_ he thought as he stared up at the clear, starry sky. _I suppose if I just walk a little ways into the woods I won't get lost._

With that in mind, he sauntered off into the cluster of trees surrounding the camp. While he walked he noticed that the fireflies were out, shedding small dots of light into the darkness. He started to approach a clearing when he heard a familiar jingling sound. As he got closer he could hear the sound of feet lightly brushing across the soft grass. Eliwood gasped quietly, for the scene before him was completely dazzling.

Ninian was dancing in the moonlight, illuminated by the fireflies. The pale moon's glow shone through her hair as it flew around her form, and her white sash reflected the light.

_Almost like an angel... My angel..._ Eliwood quickly caught himself before he thought anymore on the subject.

However, by this point Ninian had already seen him. She immediately stopped dancing and regained her typical shy composure.

"L-Lord Eliwood? H-how come you're--"

Eliwood smiled, hoping it would help her loosen up, as well as himself.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained.

"M-me neither..."

"That dancing was really beautiful, Ninian!" he exclaimed as he walked closer to her. He truly meant what he said.

Ninian blushed and looked down. "Th-thank you..." Then after a brief silence she added, "It's another dance I was hoping to show you. I wanted to practice so it would be p-perfect."

Eliwood nodded and then looked away as he remembered that conversation. The same conversation that had been keeping him up for the past few nights. "Ninian, you said there was something you wanted to tell me, but you couldn't do so..."

A sudden sniff turned his attention back to the dancer. He could tell that she was trying hard not to cry.

"Y-yes," she squeaked.

"But, you can't tell me what it is?"

"N-no..." Tears started falling down her soft face.

_Don't cry..._ he thought, _please, don't cry._

"I have been lying to you! I'm not worthy to stand here in front of you!" she finally burst out.

"It's fine, Ninian, really! If you can't tell me what it is then I won't force you. It's just, well..." He put a hand on her shoulder to try comforting her. "When you feel able, tell me then."

_I have to do something to help you... you're the one I--_

"I have been false! I have been lying to you and the others!" she sobbed.

"Ninian..." Eliwood moved his hand to her face and brushed a tear away. _Please don't cry. It hurts to think that I can't do anything for you... please... I love you..._

At that moment he pressed his lips against hers. No one was watching; he didn't care. He just stood there and held her tight, gently caressing her hair. She was the one girl he loved most, who was more precious to him than anyone. He had to protect her...

After a short time he let go and looked straight into her bright, crimson eyes.

"Ninian, I love you. That will not change, no matter what."

Ninian gasped but remained speechless.

"I don't care if you have some horrible secret... I'll still love you. If anything troubles you, let me sweep it away..." He brushed another tear from her face to prove it.

_Hector would never stop teasing me if he knew I had just said that,_ he thought as a kind, warm smile spread across his face.

"You're the first woman I've ever felt this way about, Ninian."

"L-Lord Eliwood..." she stammered. Her eyes seemed to show surprise and disbelief, yet at the same time they appeared almost... happy.

"I would do anything to see you smile again," Eliwood whispered softly as he pulled her close to him again. "I love you."

Ninian could only gasp his name. "Lord Eliwood... I don't know what... Lord Eliwood..." She didn't seem to know what to think or say.

_I never considered whether or not she feels the same way about me... But right now it doesn't matter. I just want to stay here like this, forever._

He gently kissed her hair as he embraced her, under the light of the moon, surrounded by the soft glow of fireflies.

* * *

_So as you can see I didn't copy the support conversation exactly... cuz I don't have it in front of me... Anyway, tell me what you think. It may effect if I post anymore of my cheesy romantic stories that are waiting on the computer. Thanks for reading:)_


End file.
